


I'm your sweet sugar candyman

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "Can't we just tell them already? Or maybe you want to wait for me to turn thirty-five to stop worrying about me being too young? "





	I'm your sweet sugar candyman

 

Yuya was exasperated.

He had awoken in a really foul mood that morning, without even knowing why.

He wished Yuri would've understood that, that he would've let him be for a few hours, that he would've realized he was in a bad mood and would've postponed the argument at least until noon when, Yuya was sure, he was going to feel more disposed to discuss it.

He hadn't gotten so lucky.

_Can't we just tell them already? Or maybe you want to wait for me to turn thirty-five to stop worrying about me being too young?_

Yuya had looked at him, and all he had done was sighing.

He didn’t like it either, to keep the fact that they were together hidden from the others.

Every time, Yuri asked for explanations, and every time he couldn’t give him anything, and left him making conjectures over conjectures, complaining about not feeling important, insisting over it.

Normally, Yuya just let him. He got inside his own head and kept looking at him, without really listening.

Then he apologised, he said they were going to tell the others soon and that was it, Chinen was in a bad mood for a while and then they made up with a kiss or, occasionally, with sex.

That was how Takaki had managed to escape his requests for the past two months, but that morning that hadn't worked.

 

_“I'm glad if you manage to be indifferent to me in front of all the others but, so it happens, I can't.” Yuri had yelled at him; Yuya had picked him up to head together to the studios, and they had survived a couple of minutes with a quick conversations about the song they were going to record, then the younger had brought up his favourite subject._

_“It’s not like it’s easy, Yuri. And I don’t like to pretend we aren't together either. But I make an effort, and I wish you’d do that too.” he had replied, vaguely irritated._

_He knew it wasn’t the right moment to talk about it, that if they were going to go down that road he was going to end up snapping._

_But Chinen hadn't been perceptive enough, and had kept talking._

_“But why? What’s the point in trying? Why can't we just tell them? I really wish I knew what the hell you’re worried about. Really, Yuuyan, I don’t understand how can you pretend every damn time we’re with them.” he had hissed, showing that attitude typical of him any time he was denied something._

_And Takaki had gotten tired, way too soon._

_“Trust me, it’s not that hard to take love and wear it as if it was hate. On the contrary, I must say that there are times you make that really easy for me.”_

Thinking about it, Yuya knew he had crossed the line.

He had bitten his tongue as soon as the words had gotten out, but he couldn’t hope that the other was going to ignore them.

He hadn't yelled, he hadn't gotten mad at him, he hadn't replied.

He had just stopped talking to him altogether.

And Yuya hadn't apologized yet, he couldn’t, because he knew he wasn’t going to stand the victorious smirk on Yuri’s face the moment Yuya was going to say he had been wrong.

Now they were all sitting in the greenroom, waiting for the manager to call for them.

Yuya sat on a small couch, not far from Dai-chan and Yamada.

The two of them had tried to bring him into whatever they were talking about, but Yuya had given up following.

He was staring at a spot on the opposite side of the room, without managing to bring his attention elsewhere.

Yuri was sprawled on a chair, his elbow on the table.

He had a lollipop.

Yuya didn’t want to know where the hell he had taken that, but he had a clear idea of what he was planning to do with it.

In the beginning he had looked weirded out, arching an eyebrow toward the younger and finding it a pretty childish gesture.

When the younger had unwrapped it and put it to his mouth, Yuya had been forced to change his mind.

He ran his tongue over it lewdly, every motion slow and calculated, his eyes fixated onto Yuya’s

The latter kept telling himself he should've stopped looking at him before it was going to be too late, but he just couldn’t.

There was something magnetic; he kept watching the younger’s mouth, his tongue, the lollipop, from the lollipop to his eyes, the clear teasing in them, the way they looked at him, as if inviting him to do something.

Yuya had tried; he had dug his fingernails into his palms, so hard to hurt, but he couldn’t ignore him when Yuri took the lollipop out of his mouth and _licked his lips._

Slowly, the most sultry he could, as to make sure Yuya wasn’t going to miss it.

And that had made him cave.

He jumped off the couch, unaware of the others’ stares on him, and he rushed toward Chinen. Once in front of him, he glared at him, then he grabbed his arm.

“Come with me.” he hissed, dragging him out of the room.

“You’re hurting me.” the younger whined, more to tease than for any real discomfort.

Takaki could hear the satisfaction in his voice, but right now all he could think about was his own cock pressing against his pants, painfully hard, and the fact that who had caused that should've also been the one to take care of the issue.

He got inside the toilets, still dragging him, then he pushed him inside one of the stalls and slammed the door behind them.

He kept staring at him for a moment, trying to breathe properly.

Then he brought his hands to his waist and pushed him with his back against the wall, kissing under his neck, biting softly on it, still in control enough to realize he shouldn’t have left any visible mark.

A few minutes later he looked at him again, both annoyed and turned on.

“What did you think you were doing?” he asked, panting.

The younger just smiled to him. With a quick movement then, he grabbed Yuya’s shoulder, forcing him to switch positions.

He knelt in front of him, taking off his belt and quickly lowered his pants and underwear.

“Exactly this.” he replied, smiling, then he leant down and ran his tongue on the elder’s shaft.

Yuya bit his tongue, trying to hold back a moan.

He didn’t want anybody to hear, or it would've been the instant death of their career.

He put a hand over his mouth, biting hard on it, while the younger kept moving his mouth on him, using his lips and his tongue, his teeth from time to time, never taking him fully inside his mouth.

He moved slowly, aware of the fact he was bringing the elder to exasperation.

And Yuya was in no position to bear patience.

“Yu... do something real, _now._ ” he hissed, bringing a hand behind his head and trying to push him forward.

Yuri put his hands on his legs, resisting.

“I make it easy for you, don’t I?” he asked, sarcastic, licking another stripe down his cock. “Pretend to be indifferent to me?” again, that devilish tongue moved on him. “Take your love and wear it as if it was hate...” he paused, smiling. “Hating me, right now?” he asked then, bringing his lips closer to the tip of his erection.

“I will if you don’t do something right about now.” the other replied between his teeth.

For Yuri, it seemed to be enough.

He leant down further, this time taking him into his mouth and sucking hard, wanting to make up for the time wasted.

Not that Yuya was complaining, on the contrary; the hold on his head met no resistance now, and he pulled him closer, trying to feel that warmth, that wetness, that rhythm that was going to make him lose control.

And on his part, Yuri seemed more than happy to let him, to have Yuya lead, because he was aware that no matter the position, the elder wasn’t the one in control right now.

Yuya heard the sound of a fly opening and opened his eyes just to see the younger moving his hand over his own cock, at the same pace of his mouth on him.

When he felt he was about to reach his limit he got ready to hold Yuri’s head steady, but it turned out it wasn’t necessary.

Chinen kept still, moving only his hand faster, and let the elder come inside his mouth, climaxing himself a few moments after that.

He let go of him, slowly, licking one last time the sensitive skin as a last provocation.

He got back up, looking straight into his eyes and licking his lips as well.

Yuya slapped the back of his head, irritated by how easily the younger had managed to make him cave, but he didn’t comment on it.

They washed up and fixed their clothes, then they walked out and headed back toward the greenroom.

“You didn’t answer: is it so easy to wear love as if it was hate?” the younger asked, his voice low, once they reached the door.

Yuya hesitated before opening it, turning toward him and smiling.

“If getting me hard in front of the others using a sly trick like a lollipop fits your definition of love then no, it’s not easy at all.” he joked, glad he was granted the last word on it.

And he felt glad until he opened the door and faced the mischievous stares on their groupmates’ faces, staring at them as if they knew it all along.

He didn’t have the courage to look at Yuri, because he knew what he was going to see on his face.

He should've known.

In the end, Chinen Yuri always got what he wanted.


End file.
